


It’s My Party and I’ll Kill You If I Want To

by DancingInRedShoes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Gen, Manipulation, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInRedShoes/pseuds/DancingInRedShoes
Summary: Seiya interrupts a party and Michiru will take her down for it. (Written for DocHolligay for her SPARKLE SPARKLE Harumichi Gift Exchange)





	

Michiru knew too many builders. They would amass things like power, money, or even a large number of muscles to lord over others. They didn’t need words, just an institution behind them. I am the mountain, they’d seem to say, how can a small sapling like you grow in the darkness of my shade? There was only an inch of height she would need to counter. Her delicate and sharp heels were more than enough to cut to the heart of a mountain.

She knew too many insects too. People who liked to find small ways to nip at their target undetectable to the rest of the world. Then when the victim finally snapped—and they always did—the vermin could claim to be the victim and use society against their target. Michiru had enough nets to keep the bloodsuckers off of her. Still, she could easily pluck a fly from the air with none the wiser.

But why be a mountain? A fly? She would erode the mountain and drown the fly.

And the tide went out…

Michiru slid herself effortlessly between a rock and a hard place, halting the argument in place. She pressed her body against her lover as if everything was still the party it had been. Still she kept her one leg bent behind her to show the stiletto’s warning to the other one.

“Haruka, darling, they’re about to bring out the cake, and everyone is wondering where you went.”

Lowering her voice she said, “Also Aino has already found her way onto one of the tables and is refusing assistance.” She gently touched Haruka’s arm. “I fear you’re the only one who can get her down safely.” Haruka took one last moment to glare at Seiya before nodding and heading back to the group’s table. For all of her anger, her hand was ever soft in Michiru’s grasp. As soon as Haruka was far enough gone, she heard a voice behind her.

“Excuse me Miss Kaioh, I didn’t mean—”

The tide roared back to the shore.

“Of course you did.” She turned and caught Seiya’s eyes. “You are a scared and lost little pup in the wake of your master’s disappearance.” Seiya tried to cut her off, but there was no stopping the cascading words. “Yes, it must feel good to goad others into fights. You can work off your tension and still come out the moral victor.”

Seiya didn’t say anything, but remained where she was.

“Even better if you can challenge your way into a new pack. A new master, new orders, you wouldn’t have to expend so much energy on thinking.”

Never dropping her gaze, Michiru came closer and placed her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. Whispering into her ear, “But how does it feel to know you will never woo the girl you think you love? With every fight you claim in her name, the more she will turn from you in disgust. You will never be her knight—you are not even fit to be her dog.” She dug her finely manicured nails into the girl’s shoulder and let go.

“Now be off. I’ve been planning Haruka’s party for months, and she will enjoy it.”

The sea released her and strode away, never looking back. Maybe she was allowed to breathe for a bit, but Seiya wasn’t sure if she was free from drowning.


End file.
